


Little Do You Know

by blackpinkaus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaeyoung is a shy mess, F/F, Fluff, Jennie is the popular girl, Kinda?, One Shot, chaennie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkaus/pseuds/blackpinkaus
Summary: Sketching Jennie during their class together was Chaeyoung's only way to keep her mind off college and how stressful it was.Or, two idiots too oblivious to notice that they like each other.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Little Do You Know

**Everything was overwhelming** , and Chaeyoung felt as if she was drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper everyday, until she feared she wouldn't be able to make it out, ever.

College was stressful, that she knew long before she got there. She knew that, being just an average student with no outstanding ability, she'd have to work a lot to get through it. However she also used to think she would be able to make it before, thought that she'd survive a few years of hard work if it meant that she could get a good job that paid well. It wasn't even her dream job, but she was a realistic person. She knew that not that many people managed to live decently being artists, and Chaeyoung wanted independence more than anything, so it was okay, really.

However, as her third year of college was halfway done, and she was listening to her professor's lecture, she wasn't sure that she'd make it anymore. She had let her schoolwork accumulate without doing much about it, started handing out her assignments late, and catching up was becoming nearly impossible. She had no idea what her professor was even talking about, only pretended to, nodding at what he was saying once in a while, all while having an inner existential crisis in her head.

_God_ , what was she even doing there if she was too stupid to follow a simple lesson? It was all her fault anyway, she should've worked harder earlier, it was too late to cry about it.

Breathing started becoming more difficult for the younger, her mind kept on going elsewhere, far far away from the classroom, in much darker places. Chaeyoung tried to shake it off, but to no avail, she was too stressed out and too tired to fight it.

As she was still desperately trying to calm herself down, her thoughts getting way too overwhelming for her to handle, her eyes landed on another pair of cat-like, brown eyes.

Jennie Kim. She knew that name too well.

The brunette seemed to have noticed that Chaeyoung's breathing was becoming shallow, and smiled gently at her, as if it could help her feel better, help her nerves calm down.

It didn't, not exactly.

But looking at her made Chaeyoung forget about the world around her for a second, distracting her long enough to prevent tears to flow, prevent her to completely break. When Jennie looked away, the blonde let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding, her palms hurting from clenching her fists too hard, and she glanced down at the little moon-crescents shaped marks her nails left there with a frown on her face.

Before she could think too much about it, though, a loud ringing sound interrupted the class, and the students around Chaeyoung started packing their stuff, while she sat there, frozen, for a few more seconds, still shaken from what had just happened. She shook her head after a while, wanting to leave this place quickly and cry it all out in her pillow as soon as possible. College was stressing her out way too much.

Before she could get out, though, the voice she had grew to love called out her name, and she turned around reluctantly.

"Hey, Chaeyoung," Jennie stood before her, still as beautiful as ever, "is everything okay?" she asked her, a concerned frown darkening her usually soft features, and Chaeyoung just smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, perfect," She lied.

Jennie wasn't her friend, she didn't care about what she was feeling. The girl was just the nicest person she had ever known, always concerned about others around her. The blonde girl knew she didn't actually care about her personally. They had never spoken to each other anyway, except out of politeness, to say hi to each other at best.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty stressed out," She answered her,"I know we don't really know each other, but if you need to talk, I…"

"It's fine, Jennie. I promise, but that's nice of you" Chaeyoung cut her off. This girl was too nice for her own good, she wondered how she did to live like this. It must be exhausting, really. "I really need to go now though, I have this, uh… thing," She said, and the brunette nodded, still looking worried.

"Okay then I won't hold you back… Have a good day," She said, and Chaeyoung nodded, taking this as her cue to leave, and rushed towards her dorm room.

That day had been exhausting. The evening would be worse, she thought. She had hours of schoolwork waiting for her.

But she'd be okay. It'd be okay.

She would make it.

❈

The next few days had been much worse, Chaeyoung barely got any sleep at all, which only resulted in her being even less efficient with her homework, and as the days went by, she thought that there was no way she'd make it to the next year. It was too hard for her. She wasn't made for that, not made for so much pressure.

However, Jennie seemed to have noticed Chaeyoung's presence even more after the other day's incident. Not in the best of ways, definitely, but the blonde did appreciate the warm smiles she threw her way every once in a while in class. It made her days a little better, brighter.

The young girl started to look at her more too, instinctively glancing at her when she thought she wasn't looking. From her seat, Chaeyoung could only see the side of her face, half hidden behind her glasses. She really looked beautiful, she had always known it, but every day, she seemed to notice a new little detail that made her grow even more fond of her. Like the mole she had underneath her eyebrows, or the way she seemed to instinctively pout or frown, always in a cute way, when she was in deep reflexion. Her laugh was so bright too, Chaeyoung couldn't help but wish she was the one who provoked such a reaction from her, who made her happy too, instead of raising concern in her.

Jennie was a mystery, really. She wondered how so much light could fit in such a tiny person. She was quite known in college, her presence was hard not to notice. She was probably the most beautiful girl there, but on top of that she was… Basically an angel. If they did exist, Jennie was for sure one of them. She was smiling at anyone she walked across, always offered her help to anyone who needed it. Chaeyoung had landed her eyes on her on the first day she walked in there, and they were always instinctively looking for her from them on. She was lucky enough to have one class in common with her this year. She only wished she wasn't a coward, and had the guts to talk to her.

But Chaeyoung was a mess, and there was no way than Jennie would be interested in her, except to become her new improvised therapist, maybe. But Chaeyoung would much rather die than to let that happen, her issues were perfectly fine buried deep down in the dark corners of her mind anyway. She didn't want the brunette's pity. Or anyone's, for that matter.

She'd just stick to glancing at Jennie during her class with her, knowing that she should be listening to the lecture instead, but not caring about it. Running away was much more her thing than confronting any obstacle, it being either school or her obvious crush for the too nice brunette.

❈

She didn't remember when it happened first. All she remembered was that Jennie was looking gorgeous then. She always was, but that day… It was like she shined, and she was all Chaeyoung could see in the room, the equation written on the black board long forgotten.

Jennie had thrown her hair into a bun, her round glasses were resting lower than usually on her nose. She wore eyeliner that day, which made her eyes look even more beautiful, her gaze fiercer, and she seemed particularly happy too, as she kept on smiling with her friend, her eyes almost disappearing when she did which made Chaeyoung's heart race in her chest.

The young girl glanced down at the still white sheet of paper in front of her, and didn't think before grabbing her pencil and sketching the girl quickly.

It wasn't much, just a mere doodle at best. You couldn't even recognize Jennie without knowing how she was dressed that day. Chaeyoung used to do that all the time when she took the train, sketching strangers as practice. But the brunette seemed like the perfect model, her face staying stuck in the blonde girl's mind all day, every day. She was gorgeous, breathtaking even, and such beauty had to be drawn, had to be remembered forever.

It was silly, perhaps. But at least, it kept Chaeyoung's mind occupied from school and how stressed out it made her. And so she kept on doing it, every week at least, until her notebook was filled with sketches of the brunette. Every time she tried to detail it more. Jennie's eyes were her favorite part to draw, they were always so expressive, it fascinated her. From them solely you could know how she felt, if she was having a rather good day or a terrible one. They were in college after all, bad days were common, and Jennie's eyes made them look almost… beautiful. 

If it was possible for one to fall in love with a pair of eyes, she definitely did for Jennie's.

She was a wreck.

❈

Chaeyoung's attention in class had decreased a lot in the last month, every day got worse, every day she tried to catch up, but gave up when she saw the gigantic pile of work that was waiting for her back home. It was too much.

Unfortunately, her professor seemed to have noticed that too, and one day, as she was packing up her stuff after spending the hour doodling Jennie's features like any other day, he called out her name, making her world freeze for a second, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she was wondering what she could've done wrong for him to want to talk to her.

Oh, god. What if he saw her drawing in class ? No, worse even, what if he saw her drawing Jennie ?! Chaeyoung would probably bury herself alive if that happened.

She made her way to his desk, almost sulking, and as she finally got in front go him, wore a polite smile and looked up into his eyes, meeting his worried gaze. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" She asked, her voice small.

"Yeah, Chaeyoung, I um…" He took a deep breath, and Chaeyoung knew her cheeks were probably incredibly red. She felt bad, knowing that whatever she had done, whatever was the reason behind this, she had probably disappointed him. "It's the second assignment you forget to give me this semester." He finally explains, and Chaeyoung's mouth open slightly at this.

Oh, no. Did she forget again ? What was even the assignment about ?

At least he didn't know about the drawings.

"I… I'm sorry, sir." She quickly said, shaking her head sightly, "I've had a hard time catching up, and…" She trailed, not really knowing what to say, and the man sighed.

"Listen, I know it's a lot of work, you guys are probably busy doing… whatever. But you have to understand that you'll never be able to make it if you don't work, miss Park." She nodded, too ashamed to actually answer anything, "I'm going to give you another chance, but you have to work more, or else I won't be able to validate your semester, I guess you know that."

"Yeah, sir, I do" She breathed out, and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay, good. I'm counting on you," the professor said, "You can go now, have a good evening,"

"Thank you," She quickly answered before turning around, ready to escape the classroom as soon as possible. She knew it would come, but didn't want to deal with it just yet.

However as she spun around, instead of the empty classroom, she was met with a face she knew too well.

Jennie stood in front of her, a paper in her hand and an awkward smile on her lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Chaeyoung's mouth slightly agape, before the brunette stepped across her to give whatever the paper was to the professor behind them. The blonde girl didn't wait a second more to rush out of the room, not wanting to deal with her as she knew she probably heard everything the teacher had just said. Chaeyoung didn't need the girl's pity, she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Life seemed against her, though, as as soon as she was in the hallway, she heard rushed steps right behind her. She tried walking faster, nearly running away, but the steps got closer, and she knew the brunette had caught up.

"Chaeyoung, wait," Jennie said, nearly breathless, and the young girl immediately stopped, not turning around, until Jennie appeared before her. "God, your legs are too long, I had to run to get to you," She said, chuckling, but Chaeyoung ignored it.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to sound relaxed, but she was a hundred percent sure the brunette heard how her voice was shaking.

"I, uh," Jennie started, looking up at her with a concerned gaze. Again. "I heard what he said to you," She explained, her smile awkward, and Chaeyoung nodded slowly. Of course she did.

Jennie seemed to notice her discomfort as she quickly added, "I'm really sorry I know it's none of my business and everything but— I couldn't help it, I was right there and-"

"It's okay, Kim." Chaeyoung said, stopping her rumbling, and Jennie's smile got a little wider.

"Cool." She breathed out. "Anyway, uh, I guess what I wanted to say is- if you need help in this subject, I'm your girl"

The blonde girl chuckled at that, but shook her head sideways. "Thanks, but I'll be fine," She stated, and when the brunette stayed silent for a few seconds, too long for her liking, she started walking away again. She did need help, definitely, but she didn't want to bother her.

She had to find a way to do it on her own, it'd be humiliating if she didn't.

Besides, it's not like she would be able to focus if the brunette was the one helping her. She'd keep on staring at her just like she always did in class, her eyes hypnotizing her.

However, as Chaeyoung was still trying to leave, Jennie didn't seem willing to let her run away, and she started running after her again, "Hey, no, wait!" she called out, and Chaeyoung slowed down, letting the girl be able to match her pace.

"What?" She asked, almost sighing, looking in front of her to avoid the brunette's eyes, as both of them kept on walking, side by side then.

"It's… I mean, I really wouldn't mind helping you, I promise, so if you're saying no because you think it'd annoy me or something, it really won't,"

Chaeyoung couldn't help but find the smaller girl's attempts cute. But she knew it was just her being nice, once more. She'd have done the same thing for any other student she barely knew, which made the blonde's heart feel heavy in her chest.

She was not special in any way, not like Jennie was to her.

"I know, I just don't need help." She stated calmly, and Jennie stopped walking, quickly followed by Chaeyoung who felt too bad to just walk away. She turned around to face the brunette, she had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Do you even know what the assignment is?" She asked, her tone almost cocky, and Chaeyoung scoffed.

"Of course, it's…uh," She trailed for a few seconds, before stopping.

Maybe she didn't actually know it.

Jennie noticed that, and stepped closer to the girl with her lips curled up into a smile. "Look, I… I don't knowwhy you don't want to accept my help, but… I really mean it Chaeyoung, it wouldn't bother me at all, it's okay to be lost sometimes, and we could even help each other maybe," She said, her tone soft, and Chaeyoung's heart started beating faster and faster at this.

"Why do you even want to help me ?" She asked, genuinely wondering.

She had never seen the brunette almost beg another student for her to help them. Well, not that she had to anyway, anyone would say yes. Just not Chaeyoung.

Maybe it was why Jennie insisted so much.

"Because… It's a good thing to do, and uh… I don't know," She said, almost stuttering, and Chaeyoung noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink, making her smile.

She couldn't resist her.

"Alright," She sighed, and Jennie broke into a wide smile, "But I really suck at this, I don't know if you can still save me," Chaeyoung chuckled bitterly.

"Of course I can," Jennie answered and the youngest shook her head.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do, until Jennie handed Chaeyoung her phone. "Your number, um, I'll need it," Jennie said, her voice unsure compared to a few moments ago. She almost sounded… Shy.

"Sure," was all Chaeyoung answered before giving back her phone to the brunette.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess-"

"Yeah, see you,"

Before Chaeyoung could even realize it, the brunette was gone, and she let out a deep breath.

Hell, what had she put herself into ?

However, as she got lost in her thoughts again, probably overthinking the whole situation, she couldn't but guess that, maybe, Jennie just wanted an excuse to spend time with her.

She quickly shook it off, though. Not wanting false delusions to cloud her mind. She had enough, already. She was just going to let Jennie help her with that assignment and never talk to her again later on. It seemed like a good plan.


End file.
